Rest In Piece
by Darcy 101
Summary: From my last story I told you I had a lot going on in my life this is one of the events that I am going to share it's a true story that recently happened and how suicides and stuff like this affect so many people and the pain and grieving that it leaves on others. And how nice it is to have a friend or parent to help you through these hard times in your life.


**From my last story I told you I had a lot going on in my life this is one of the events that I am going to share it's a true story that recently happened and how suicides and stuff like this affect so many people and the pain and grieving that it leaves on others please read and enjoy PS for those of you that might not know but I am a Mormon so if I use any things that you might want me to explain to you in my story just let me know in reviews or stuff and I will gladly do so.**

This story is written in the point of view of Kim.

**Thursday September 6, 2012**

It was a normal typical Thursday nothing happened to bad out of the extreme she had her regular schedule 1st, 2nd and 3rd hour were the same as usual she had lunch with the guys and then on the way to forth hour she would see her friend Grace, they used to be best friends but now they are just regular friends.

"Hay Grace anything knew happening?" asked Kim

"Well we did just switch our rooms around at my house now I'm sharing a bigger room with Callie," said Grace in her usual happy and cheerful voice

"That's cool" said Kim actually interested in what was going on in Grace's life though they were no longer best friends they still had so much history together as being best friends from the time they were six years old.

"Yea me and Callie get our own bathroom in that room" said Grace

"See yea" said Kim

"Later" said Grace

As they left their separate ways, the rest of Thursday was fun and interesting as every day had been for the past year so far

**Friday September 7, 2012**

It was a grey sky and supposed to rain today Kim got up like every other day as usual she got ready was so happy because she was having a great hair day. She got a text from her friends that she carpooled with, 'hay can you drive today'

'Yea sure no problem'

"Dad were driving today" Kim yelled to her father

"Okay I'll meet you in the truck" said Kim's dad

As they were outside of the house of her friend waiting for them to come listening to Joe Bonamassa Kim phone started ringing She saw it was her best friend Jack She answered it "Hay Jack"

"Hay Kim, Okay you know Grace Larson?" asked Jack

"Yea, Why" asked a confused Kim

"Her Sister Callie Killed herself last night" said Jack

Kim's mouth dropped as she was in so much shock she didn't know what to do or what to feel as the thought raced through her head 'What happened?' 'Why would she do that?' 'How did she do it' and 'Oh my gosh poor Grace, is she okay'.

"Kim you there asked Jack though she was out of it for less than 30 seconds she just kind of couldn't quit function at the moment

"How do you know this?" asked Kim

"Okay well you know Sabrina?" asked Jack

"Yea" said Kim

"Well she's in my A hour and this morning she was in class and she just lost it and said " I'm sorry my cousin just killed herself last night" said Jack

"Oh" said Kim as she was trying to process everything

There was a long silence on the phone before Jack said "I'm going to go"

"Kim hung up the phone listening to the background of the music just as Riley got into the car

Her dad looked over at her and asked "What did Jack want?"

"Callie Larson killed herself last night" said Kim still not knowing how she was to react to this

"Yea that's why Ambers not going today Sabrina called last night balling her eyes out." said Riley

"Did you know them" asked Riley

"Yea I'm good friends with Grace and I grew up playing Barbie's and Bratz with Grace and Callie when we were little" said Kim

"There's nothing in life so bad worth killing yourself over" said Dad "life will get better"

"Are you okay" Dad asked Kim

"Yea I'm just worried about Grace

"Send her a quick text just saying you just heard about her sister and your sorry" said Dad

'Hay Grace I just heard about your sister I am so sorry if there's anything you need just let me know' Kim sent the text

As they were driving to school

"So what did Sabrina say happened last night?" asked Kim trying to piece something together to make sense/understand the situation together

"Not much just that they found her in the bathroom last night" said Riley

There was a small moment of silence in the car as the song 'who killed John Henry' played in the background

"I wonder what happened" said Kim more to herself than the others

"I know me to" said Riley

"Well was she bullied or something" asked Dad

"No" me and Riley said At the same time

"Well you don't know what she was going through and its not a question that should be asked either" said Dad as he too was trying to piece together what was going on as well

When Kim got into her 1st hour her Spanish teacher wasn't there it was ten minutes of pure laughter and just having fun But when the teacher walked through the door tears in her eyes not yet falling down she said "Class sit down I need to read you a letter"

We sat down the thoughts this isn't real I just want to wake up running though Kim's head as she already knew what was on the white paper held in front of her teachers face

"I have been told to inform you that Callie Larson died last night there may be some rumors going around the school as what might have happened." Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she read Kim felt tears water in her eyes pleading with them to fall but no success. "There will be times set up with the councilors if you have the need to talk." When she finished she put down the letter

"You guys I know she's older but if any of you need to go to the councilors just let me or any other teacher here know and you can go"

The rest of that class went by in a blur as the only thing on her mind was "This is really happening"

2nd hour Math

Math was fun and a class Kim enjoyed but today when she walked in through the doors normally greeted by all of her friends as it was today she said "hay" back but wasn't her usual busy talking self

She had to tell someone about what was going on someone that wasn't at her school so she texted her cousin

Kim: hay what's up B How's your day

B: Not good K my sis is sick & I got so much HW already

Kim: Yes that stinks

B:wat bout u

Kim: Well I just found out my friends sis committed suicide

(so on went their convo)

When the bell finally rang to go outside she had to walk to the other building it was pouring it was raining so hard that her brand new ballet flats that were fabric were soaked by the time she got to her 3rd hour English

They had to read a story called the Monkeys paw but Kim already read a couple years back and couldn't bring herself to read it with the death of Callie she couldn't do it otherwise she would lose it.

That class went by slow as she could only think of Grace and her text should she send more is she okay.

Lunch she spent it with her friends not fully there as she couldn't stop thinking

The bell rang for 4th hour and as she got to the crosswalk she looked for her friend Grace even though she knew she wasn't going to be there.

5th hour came and she took her text in biology and then lost herself staring at the sea turtles in the aquarium the hour past

She met with Jack as usual so they could walk to the dojo together but no words were exchanged when they got there she changed out and went to the dummy and just started working letting the one thing in the world to just let her loose herself as she let a few tears slip from her face they finally came **(in my case this was swimming and I just kept swimming until the tears filled my goggles and then swam more no one stopped me slowed me or anything cause they all new I just needed to swim so they all stayed out of my way looking over at me every now and then to make sure I was okay) **when practice ended I got my phone as I checked it I looked at it and knew I needed to go there and see Grace for myself.

As I grabbed my stuff Jack looked at me and said "Kim how are you doing"

"Yea I'm fine. You want to do Homework together" asked Kim

Jack knowing Kim needed him now just wasn't quite ready but could tell she didn't want to be alone tonight "Yea sure. Let me call my mom" he Said with a small halfhearted smile as they did homework and veg'd in front of the TV Kim went in to use the bathroom her parents not home yet when she was in there everything just hit her and water gathered in her eyes as she wanted to just cry she got out of the bathroom

Jack saw her face stood up "Kim you okay?" he asked

"It's just that." She looked trying to find her words "What's going to happen to Callie now?" asked Kim

Jack knew she was asking this because she killed her self

"Is she going to be able to still go to heaven and live with our Heavenly Father once again?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her shoulders Kim hugged him back and waited for him to answer as he said "Kim I am sure Heavenly Father will take care of her" said Jack and with those words she broke down crying into his shoulder as he held her close and brushed through her hair with is one hand trying his best to sooth her as her tears died down but she still hugged him he also added "Plus she wasn't in her right mind and is young that I know she is with him now."

Kim nodded her head and took a deep breath as she let go of the warm and comforting hug. "Thanks Jack" said Kim

"Anytime." Said Jack " And if you need anything just let me know"

Kim nodded thanked him and said good night as he left.

That night Kim laid there in her bed those words Jack said "I'm sure Heavenly Father will take care of her." brought her piece at mind but still she couldn't stop thinking as she softly cried herself to sleep that night.

**Please review I will try and update Saturday and Sunday by towmarrow**


End file.
